


The Patient Padawan

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Padawan Porn, Sex Toys, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin decides to teach his apprentice a thing or two about the very thing he has yet to master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Patient Padawan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blowing Bubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727264) by [citizenjess (givehimonemore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess). 



> Written circa-2009. Also, The Bathtub first appeared in my Anakin/Obi-Wan story, "Blowing Bubbles," linked here.

It had been a difficult mission. Time spent as Obi-Wan's Padawan had been valuable; Anakin's raw talent in the Force combined with his Master's fussy technique had made him a formidable opponent on the battlefield. It was also where he was most able to relax - it sounded strange whenever he tried to talk about it, but he never felt freer than when he was slicing up droids and accounting for his lost men. The heat of the moment was everything, and so that was when Anakin Skywalker gave it everything he had.

Still, everything wasn't ever guaranteed to be enough, as he well knew. And so for as much bitching as he'd done when Ahsoka had first turned up that day on Christophsis, a perky Togruta Padawan in place of much-needed medical supplies and extra artillery, Anakin had to admit that she was useful. That was, in fact, a crude approximation of her abilities: Ahsoka was agile, talented, powerful, impressionable, and - begrudgingly, Anakin had had to admit, at first - pleasant to be around. Where Obi-Wan could get cranky and Padme a bit snobbish after long periods in one another's company, Ahsoka was spunky, polite, teasing, and still a bit adoring of him, despite the fact that she knew better by now. The nickname "Snips" had been tossed-off, but now Anakin used it with affection, even pride. Ahsoka was a good Padawan.

"Master, are done yet?!" Good, but certainly not patient. Anakin smirked to himself. It was true that he'd been occupying the 'fresher for a Sithly amount of time, as he was wont to do. In his defense, however, it was the first time he'd been inside an electricity-powered 'fresher for over three weeks.

"Now, now, Snips," he taunted, noting that the door was 'safely' locked (Ahsoka could have cut into it easily with her lightsaber, but it wouldn't bode well for either of them if she did, and they both knew it). "Masters get first dibs on the facilities. You know that."

"But I'm so dirty," Ahsoka squeaked, her voice climbing higher in her annoyance. "And you said I could use your's and Master Obi-Wan's tub." The tenor softened a bit in her wheedling. "Pretty please, Master?"

Anakin rolled his eyes good-naturedly. With precision, he finished toweling himself off, ignoring some droplets on his back and shoulders that his unruly ringlets let fly as he shook his head back and forth a few times like a nekk puppy. It always made Obi-Wan very cross to watch him do it, but Obi-Wan was hob-knobbing with Senator Bail Organa on Alderaan and pretending it had anything to do with diplomacy - Obi-Wan was probably drunk right at this moment, reaping the diplomatic benefits of top-quality Alderaanian wine, as a matter of fact. After wrapping a towel around his waist and securing it snugly, Anakin unlocked the 'fresher door with a flick of his wrist and tugged it open.

Ahsoka's arms were crossed. "About time," she growled. Anakin just laughed and grabbed at her lower lip, which she'd stuck out exaggeratedly. "Ow! Why!"

"You make it so easy sometimes, Snips," Anakin sing-songed. He patted his apprentice on the head with playful condescension. "Enjoy your bath."

Ahsoka harrumphed. "I hope you bothered to clean the grime out of the tub," she glowered. At this, Anakin pinched one of her cheeks, stretching her frowny face into a wide grimace. "Master!"

Anakin snorted and walked away. "Have fun. Don't catch anything," he teased.

Ahsoka stuck out her tongue. "That's always a possibility with you," she yelled, and then palmed the door shut with her safely ensconced in the 'fresher before Anakin could fully react.

Once inside, the Togruta teen relaxed. With a tendril of Force, she grabbed a towel from the pile on the corner of the modest vanity that Obi-Wan had obviously folded and Anakin had just as obviously disheveled, and used it to clean up the puddled water on the floor. Leaving it astride the tub, Ahsoka peeled off her clothing, making a face at the bits of debris and swamp and things that were both wet and dry for all of the wrong reasons that came off of her skin and outfit. Next, she sat atop the 'fresher bowl, and gingerly balanced a leg on top of the bathtub ledge. Once she had leverage, she set to work removing her boots, one at a time, her hands fumbling with laces covered in similar grime as the rest of her. "Ick," Ahsoka muttered, and piled everything as far away as possible while still remaining in the same room.

Next, she began filling up the tub, replacing the stopper that her Master had removed to, thankfully, suck most of his own shod dirt and particles down the drain. Once when she'd only been Anakin Skywalker's apprentice for a couple of weeks, he'd told her about Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and how this had been one of his favorite places to go, and how Obi-Wan always used to scold Anakin when he was Ahsoka's age for using the giant tub to take a bath instead of a much more efficient shower. Being able to use it was a privilege, Anakin had remarked at the time; then, after surveying Ahsoka's tired frame covered in filth on the way back from their latest battle with the elements (not to mention, warring civilizations who would just as soon kill a couple of well-meaning Jedi in their quest for planetary domination), he'd decided that Ahsoka had indeed earned that privilege.

When the tub was about halfway full, Ahsoka grabbed up the bottle of nice-smelling bubble bath that she was pretty certain her Master had stolen from Senator Amidala's bathroom. His own interest in soap ended at whatever appeared to, in fact, be soap. Still, it was a pleasant fragrance, a little girlish for Anakin, even, and seeing the remnants of her Master's own use of it during his bath, Ahsoka felt few qualms about dumping in liberal amounts of the stuff into her own water. She turned the 'hot' spigot as far as it would go, shivering as she watched the steam rise over the water sloshing around already in the tub. So much of this latest mission had been spent being cold, achy and shivering. The very idea of sinking into the hot foam that was now shallowly blanketing the surface of the tub was blissful.

Finally, the water was up as high as she dared to make it go without sloshing over the sides. Ahsoka cut the on-coming stream, hitched a leg over the side, and hissed slightly as a few of her toes dipped into the pool of suds. "Aah," she murmured as her foot tingled. Bravely, she stepped the rest of the way in, and then began the arduous process of sitting down in the hot water. Lapping water manually up her arms and on her face and belly helped acclimate her skin more quickly to the temperature; before long, Ahsoka had sunk all of the way into the bath, her montrails bobbing happily on the surface. For a moment, she just sat there, letting her skin prickle beneath the cleansing foam. The flowery scent of the soap was soothing, too. Bringing her hands up, Ahsoka rubbed at her face vigorously, blinking as she opened her eyes again. Then she settled against the edge of the large tub, her head propped against the groove separating the actual tub from the wall behind it. She closed her eyes and hummed to herself as the water washed the last three weeks from her body.

Eventually, and at which point it seemed very sudden, Ahsoka was interrupted from her bath/nap by a frantic rapping on the 'fresher door. "Snips," Anakin hissed. "I gotta go. Snips, are you okay in there? Why aren't you answering me?"

Ahsoka frowned, wondering how long she'd been asleep. "I'm ... fine," she croaked, her voice not cooperating immediately. "I'm just taking a bath."

"You've been in there three hours," Anakin moaned, and Ahsoka wondered whether he was in pain. "I've had like six beers. I need to pee."

"You've spent the entire time I've been in here getting drunk?" Ahsoka snorted.

"It's been a really long time," Anakin replied swiftly. He groaned again. "C'mon, just open the door."

Ahsoka looked down at the bath water, which was now lukewarm at best, and completely devoid of bubbles. "I'm ... not decent," she offered.

"Ahso~oka ..."

"Okay, fine." She palmed open the 'fresher door with a wave of her hand. Her Master stumbled in, looking disheveled in a significantly cleaner way than he had on the battlefield, the appearance of someone who had just spent the last few hours having a really good time. Grunting gratefully, he wasted no time in heading to the 'fresher, unfastening his pants and angling himself away from Ahsoka's accidentally grazing eyes. "Dun worry, I'm not looking," he mumbled, his face relaxing as he relieved himself.

Ahsoka nodded. She grabbed up a washcloth and began scrubbing at herself to make sure nothing was left untouched. Her movements were careful yet rigid, those of someone who was trying desperately not to look at her Master as he urinated approximately three feet away from her, and who was simultaneously trying not to look at her naked, orange breasts, which were bobbing in the water. She was essentially waiting for Anakin to finish peeing so she could finish her bath, and the interim seemed to be taking forever. "Don't worry," Ahsoka smirked when she could still hear fluid hitting the bowl several long seconds later. "There will be other times."

"Famous last words," Anakin chortled in response. He glanced at Ahsoka as he spoke, a reflex more than anything, and then blinked a lot and exhaled as he looked away again quickly. "Sorry," he said abruptly. The environment grew awkward once more. After what seemed like an eternity, Anakin hit the lever on the 'fresher and then moved towards the sink to scrub his hands - well, hand, anyway - sometimes he would rinse his glove, but it was sort of a judgment call. "Have a nice bath?" he asked his apprentice; he was able to look this time, because her arms were up carefully over her chest, shielding her perky Togruta boobies from potential ogling.

Ahsoka shrugged. "Can't remember much of it." There was a long pause, during which she studied her Master: Though obviously having thrown on the first clean clothing he could muster and then hunkering down to get wasted the minute they'd arrived at the Temple, there was something about Anakin Skywalker that was unnervingly polished, even when he was just sitting around being drunk and horrible. Ahsoka's friends had embarrassed her once by regaling The Hero With No Fear with tales of Ahsoka's pre-Padawanship hero-worshipping of her future Master; it was true that she'd been a bit smitten by him. In total truth, seeing him like he was now, relaxed yet still wearing his heavy Jedi boots in case he was needed; gruffly affectionate just made her feel like a Creche pre-teen all over again.

Anakin caught himself staring at around the same time that Ahsoka realized her hands had dropped a little. Her breasts, either because of the sudden tension or the chill of the air now that her bath had cooled, were much more excited than usual. She made a little noise of embarrassment, which made the corners of Anakin's mouth turn up. "Aw, Snips. All for me?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "You wish," she retorted sassily, and then looked down. Biting her lip, she glanced back at her Master, feeling bold. "Or, maybe ... I wish."

Anakin's own expression seemed to take on a new level of cognizance at that point. He shook his head a little. Bravely, Ahsoka dropped her arms completely, showing him her breasts. She was strong and small, and the tips of her erect nipples were a nice purple-ish color - it wasn't the only thing about them that was nice. "Ah," Anakin said awkwardly, and seemed to square his shoulders as if making a higher-ground decision about how he was going to react to this. "Look, Snips ..."

"You can touch them. Or me. I don't mind, Master," Ahsoka said, throwing all caution to the wind in the heat of the moment. "I know you like me like that. You always get so protective when some of the guys in the 501st tease me - so does Rex. And Master Obi-Wan. I always feel so safe with you. But ... I wouldn't mind feeling some other way with you, too."

Anakin was blinking a lot, all of the sudden. It was not as though he hadn't thought about it, of course - marriage aside, Padme knew he had forays with other partners since their private ceremony on Naboo; she even probably knew that he'd used sex as a bargaining tool, and probably would again. It was not something their relationship had had specific boundaries set up regarding, as such, but at some point, Anakin could fuzzily recall appreciating that Padme received sexual release from her handmaidens on a fairly regular basis. Sex with anyone else was really just a placeholder until they could see each other again.

And yet, it was different with Ahsoka. She was technically legal in the Core System, now, and more significantly so in the Outer Rim, where child slavery was all but commonplace, and at her age, Anakin had done much worse than sleep with (well, fuck) his Master. At the same time, there was something innocent about Ahsoka, something a bit naive that growing up in bondage on Tatooine seemed to have milked out of him. Ahsoka was spirited and cute, and Anakin wasn't sure he could forgive himself for taking that away from her. Sometimes, it was nice to have her sunny outlook when things were otherwise very grim.

Sensing his hesitance, Ahsoka, in a true act of desperation, shoved her hands underneath her breasts, lifting them up as if in offering. For good measure, she thumbed her nipples, and Anakin could see her bite her lip as the feeling traveled to her groin. "Mmf," she offered, and then smiled meekly at him.

It took Anakin two long strides to reach the tub. He kneeled carefully in front of it, and in front of the tiny Togruta girl who looked at him excitedly as if she had gotten her way. Unable to resist completely, Anakin reached out with his real hand and cupped one of her breasts, and then the other, flicking at Ahsoka's nipples a few times. She moaned at him wantonly, and Anakin could see her spread her legs in the water slightly. He smiled and stroked her cheek.

"You're very pretty, Snips," he murmured, and Ahsoka's smile flagged a little as she seemed to brace herself for disappointment. "I just ... can't do it yet. I'm sorry. I just don't think you're ready yet."

Ahsoka's eyes were wide, and Anakin was terrified that she would start crying. "I thought that you thought I was a good Padawan," she said, her voice nary above a whisper. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not," Anakin assured her. He moved his hands away, not wanting her to continue getting the wrong idea. "when the time is right," he offered again vaguely; "When you're ready, I will be ready." He stood and walked towards the door.

Ahsoka harrumphed. "So when will that be?" she demanded, a tiny bit sexually charged at this point, and more than a little frustrated at what she perceived as her Master's apathy.

Anakin turned and leered at her. "Patience, Padawan," he said mockingly, and then shut the door as he left the 'fresher altogether.

*

 

As far as Ahsoka could tell, the incident in the tub was, while awkward, an isolated one that her Master would politely forget about for the sake of their professional relationship, such that it was. In the heat of the moment, she hadn't been thinking with a clear head, she rationalized to herself on her way to her Master's and Master Obi-Wan's quarters some weeks later. It had probably happened to lots of Padawans. They still graduated to Knighthood. In a few years, they would both look back on this - together, as equals - and have a good chuckle.

Her Master answered the door after a couple of short knocks, expecting her. "I had to get this from the Council this morning," he told her, brandishing a thin datapad with her name scrawled across the top in Master Windu's bold short-hand. As a Master - mostly in name, only - he had had to commission the official record-keeper of his apprentice's up-and-coming accomplishments. Today, Ahsoka had made plans to spend the afternoon with her Master, verifying whether she had earned the latest bead for her Padawan chain. There was something about Anakin holding the little book that made her proud; if asked a few months ago, she probably wouldn't have been all that confident that she'd last long enough as Master Skywalker's Padawan to get to the record-keeping stage.

Anakin set the book down on a low-slung table in the living room. "So I've looked through it," he told her as Ahsoka shut the door and set her book bag down in the entry way. "You show me you can do a couple of katas and regurgitate some crap about the Order, and I sign off for you to get another shiny bead."

Ahsoka nodded and smiled. That didn't sound too hard.

Anakin stood in the middle of the floor, an expanse of space behind the worn couch that Anakin and Obi-Wan - mostly Obi-Wan - used for meditation. Lolling his head, Anakin assumed a wide, relaxed stance and began stretching. Ahsoka moved near him and mimicked his movements: Arms over the head, shoulder rotations, bending, slow head rolling, toe touches. When Ahsoka looked over, she noted that her Master was watching her intently while she rolled into an extended butterfly stretch. "What's wrong?" she asked curiously, carefully bending herself in half, her legs spread, her stomach muscles tight.

"Nothing," Anakin told her, flashing one of his ridiculously charming smiles. She returned it wryly. "Let's see your poses," Anakin proposed. He stayed in a comfortable slouch on the floor while she stood up, brushing any particles of dust and dirt from her legs as she readied herself to perform her katas. The first one was flawless; the second, Anakin made her do again, and then a few more times until he was sure she could execute it masterfully based on more than coincidence. By the fourth round of her third kata, Ahsoka was panting and a little winded.

Anakin summoned a small towel with the Force, and tossed it to her. "Take a break," he instructed her, and grinned again. "Good job, Snips. Really good."

Ahsoka stretched a little, and then pranced into the small kitchen for a glass of water. The cold drink was refreshing on her throat, and her body hummed with the fitness it had just begun to endure.

"Ready?" her Master asked when she returned to the living room.

She nodded and raised her arms over her head in one last stretch. "I like katas, don't get me wrong," she told him as he made a note in his little book. "But they're kind of useless in the grand scheme of things."

Anakin's eyebrow quirked in amusement. "How do you figure?"

Ahsoka rolled her neck as she considered her words. "It just, how is being able to balance really well on one foot going to keep me from being captured by a Separatist? I'd rather learn how to dismantle a droid in one shot."

"You already know how to do that."

"Well, irregardless," Ahsoka retorted, and they both laughed - it was an in-joke that Anakin always added the extra syllable at the beginning of the word. "I just don't see how it helps me very much, aside from earning beads."

Anakin didn't say anything right away. Privately, he was pleased that Ahsoka didn't just blindly follow or agree with everything she was told - it would serve her well in Knighthood, assuming she made it (not that it would be for lack of trying - it was just that the threat of death was all too real not to consider everything they did together in the short-term; they were at war, after all). "Ritual is what it is," he told her with a shrug. Then he looked up; "Would you like to learn something more useful?"

Ahsoka's montrails bobbed a little. "Like what?" she queried.

Anakin stood up and began rummaging around with his utility belt, discarded near the corner of the couch. Eventually, he came up with a medium-length rope. "Wanna practice getting captured?" he asked his apprentice, a gleam in his eye.

Ahsoka blinked. "I don't know ..." she began, but suddenly she was being tackled. "Aaahh!" she yelled, and did her best to recover from the surprise attack. She tried to summon her lightsaber out of instinct, but her Master palmed it and tossed it with a bit of Force energy across the room; it landed on top of his utility belt, safe but useless.

"You're not going to have a chance to get your bearings in a war zone," Anakin told her, grinning as he felt his Padawan struggle beneath his grasp. He used his knee for leverage, pushing it slightly and just a bit painfully into her back as he collected her wrist in his artificial hand. "A Jedi is always prepared," he lectured, his voice parodic of Obi-Wan. In spite of her frustration with being shoved face-first into the floor, Ahsoka giggled.

The hand on her upper thigh made them both still. Experimentally, Anakin squeezed Ahsoka's leg, and then her ass cheek, a finger grazing near her crack with the barest casualty. "You wanted this in the bathtub the other day," Anakin offered - as if she could have forgotten. His breath tickled the side of one of her montrails as he whispered close to her face. "Do you still want to?"

Ahsoka whimpered. "Y-yes, Master," she squeaked out. Anakin let her go after that, and looked up at him, confused, wondering what she'd done or said wrong this time.

"Strip."

Ahsoka blinked. "What?" she asked, wanting to make sure she'd heard correctly.

She had. "Take off your clothes, Snips," her Master ordered her, his smile a little crooked, but still dashing. His mouth formed an 'oh' after that. "But leave the boots on," he said, an afterthought. He was playing this nominally by ear as well, Ahsoka thought. It made her nervous, but excited all the same.

Gingerly, she did as she was bade. Her small top came off first, tugged over her head and baring her breasts for the second time in front of her Master. The slight scuffling had already made her excited, and her nipples stood out, erect, maybe a little cold. Anakin reached out and cupped one of the soft mounds, pinching the nipple at the end. "Good girl," he murmured. "Now that." He pointed at her skirt.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. She reached around herself and unfastened her skirt at her lower back, and then let it fall down her body. She stepped out of it and kicked it aside. She paused before removing her panties. Sensing her nervousness, Anakin smiled kindly at her. "Only if you want to," he offered. "You won't get punished either way, Snips."

This emboldened her. "I want to," Ahsoka said confidently, and took off her underwear. Her nether regions were covered in a thatch of thin, fine hair, nearly invisible unless one was looking closely, which Anakin was. "Ta-da," Ahsoka said, letting out a small trill.

Her Master stepped closer. Her heart beat faster. "Indeed," Anakin smirked. He reached out and thumbed a nipple again with his real hand, still enjoying the hell out of watching her jump at his every touch. "You're orange, down there," he offered with a grin. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Then he grabbed up her top with a trace of the Force and tugged it across her eyes before she even knew what hit her.

"Ah!" she gasped, and Anakin tied it tightly, wanting all of her senses on edge. Still standing before him, shivering a bit, he delighted in pinching and tugging at his Padawan, cupping her tits, running a hand down the back of her neck, smacking her on the ass a couple of times, and even fingering her cunt, which was, in fact, orange. He had three fingers inside of her as she stood quivering, legs bowed, breath coming in short gasps. Then Anakin brought his hand to her face. "Mmf," Ahsoka protested as she recognized the light scent of herself.

"Taste them," Anakin ordered, and rubbed the pads of his fingers over her lips. Reluctantly, Ahsoka's tongue darted out. Anakin coaxed his fingers inside of her mouth, until she was sucking and licking them with the same intensity as she'd previously performed her katas. He picked up her skirt, next, and tied Ahsoka's hands in front of her, binding them at the wrists. Then he grabbed up her discarded panties, balled them, and stuffed them with precision into her mouth. While Ahsoka whined in protest, Anakin tugged a long strip of bandage from his utility belt and wound it around Ahsoka's head a couple of times, holding the makeshift gag in place.

"Lookin' hot, Snips," he told her, the lascivious grin apparent in her voice. Ahsoka's response was muffled, yet annoyed. Unable to resist, he toyed with her nipples again, dusky and peaked. She wasn't wet yet, he observed, but judging from the little noises she made when he played with her tits, the sensation was doing its part to get her there.

He scooped her up without further provocation and carried her into the dining room, tugging out a flat, wooden chair with several large slats in the back. Ahsoka squirmed when Anakin laid her on the chair, on her back, her pert little ass barely staying on it, her head through one of the slats. Ahsoka's head-tails bobbed nervously, and Anakin rubbed her cheek. "S'okay, Snippers," he told her in a low, private tone of voice. "You can trust me."

"Mmmph," Ahsoka replied unhappily.

Not responding immediately, the Chosen One tugged several lengths of rope out of his utility belt, his new goal realized. After several minutes, he had Ahsoka bound firmly to the chair, her arms immobilized at the wrists and elbows, her torso tied tightly to the seat, rope woven around the slats and underneath her supple breasts. For her legs, which previously simply dangled off of the seat, Anakin had knotted ropes around her booted ankles, and then wound the same ropes at the other end around a hook on the high part of a nearby wall, giving off the effect of Ahsoka's legs hanging precariously in the air. In addition, because he found them randomly in his utility belt, Anakin stuck clothespins on her nipples, remarking how nice her "Togrutitties" were. Ahsoka's response was yet another muffled growl.

He had just finished putting some additional clothespins along the outer lips of Ahsoka's pussy, holding it open and leaving her very, very exposed, when there was a knock at the door. "Poodoo," he mumbled. He considered what to do with his 'prisoner', and decided that he'd only be gone a minute. "Don't go away, Snips," he teased, rubbing her clit with a single finger before making his way to the door. Ahsoka gasped loudly, pleadingly as he left, and he smiled.

Wondering who it could be - Obi-Wan wasn't due back from Alderaan for some time, and the Council rarely made visits to private quarters - Anakin stared through the peephole and was flooded with remorse: Padme! He had had plans with Padme, he'd just remembered, having assumed that checking on Ahsoka's bead progress would only take a few minutes, at most. The thought of his Togruta Padawan all trussed up in his dining room made him wonder how he was going to swing this latest development to his advantage.

Fortunately, Padme was in a good mood. "Ani!" she chirped when he pulled open the door finally. She came in, making sure she hadn't been spotted (Obi-Wan and Anakin lived across from Master Ki-Adi Mundi, and he could be nosy, for lack of a better term); once inside, they embraced. "We had plans," Padme offered, though with a surprising lack of vitriol. "I was a bit worried. You don't usually cancel what you have to do with me," she said ruefully.

Anakin hugged her back, and then kissed her firmly on the mouth, reveling in her soft, warm body and the pleasant scent of her hair. He continued trailing kisses across her cheeks, nose, chin, and eventually neck. Padme giggled. "Ani - Ani, honestly, a little aroused, much?" she teased.

It was as good an 'in' as ever. "As a matter of fact ..." Anakin trailed off, sucking on Padme's earlobe, and kissing along her jaw. "You could help me in that ... department."

Padme grinned in response. Their 'plans', as they'd been, had generally been for Anakin to come over so that they could have some fun of the same nature. "M-Master Kenobi ..." she bit out as Anakin's hands danced up and down her sides, worrying about being discovered still.

Anakin fondled her breasts inside of her top, attached to thick skirts that Anakin knew meant Padme had started her day with diplomatic relations. He began fiddling with the fastenings of her dress. "He's ... on Alderaan," he murmured when Padme continued to fuss about being walked in on by Obi-Wan. "With Bail Organa."

"Oh," Padme said knowingly. The dress came off and pooled around her ankles, leaving Padme in her stockings and underwear. Her hair was still in its fashionable up-do. Anakin left it alone. He spun his wife around and kissed her again soundly, making a point to place her hand on his groin briefly to show that she aroused him.

"There is ... one other ... issue," he murmured between trading kisses with his wife. He cupped her face gently, lovingly. "I want you to help me with something."

"What?" Padme queried curiously, slightly less dazzled, slightly more suspicious.

Anakin kissed her again and then led her towards the dining room, where Ahsoka remained, bound and wiggling. "Oh!" Padme started, and Anakin kept nibbling at her ear, licking and suckling her neck, groping her tits. "Ani, w-what is this?" Padme murmured, her voice nonetheless slightly hazy.

Anakin's expression was determined. "Ahsoka and I were in the middle of an important lesson," he said, continuing his ministrations. "I didn't expect it to take so long, but ... it was a teachable moment. I'm sure you can understand that," he said appealingly. Ahsoka made a small moue of protest.

Padme looked dubious, though she did not shove Anakin's hands away from where they were fondling her breasts. "I didn't know that ... this was how you trained your apprentice," she announced, still a bit taken aback.

Anakin could be patient when it suited him, though - today, it did. "You're the two most important women in my life," he wheedled, his voice low and provocative. "I want this to be something we all share." He kissed Padme's neck carefully, respectfully. "She likes you, you know. She's always yammering about your shoes and how you let her talk and stuff." At this, Ahsoka made an embarrassed grunting noise. "You can help me teach her something new. From Ahsoka's point of view, it was her Master's disembodied voice, and the sounds of clothing being shed and body parts rubbing against one another. Still, it seemed to be effective.

"O-okay," Padme sighed. Long kiss noise. Then Ahsoka felt a hand trailing down one of her bare legs, across the back of her knee, dangling uselessly in the air.

"You should touch her," Anakin coaxed, and Ahsoka shifted anxiously. She'd always gotten the feeling that there was more than a simple friendship between her Master and Senator Amidala. She wasn't sure the depth of it, and she was afraid to mention it too succinctly to Master Obi-Wan or the Council, fearing that she'd get her own Master in trouble. In the same vein, she worried whether the Senator would be angry at her for what had been her Master's idea, this ... whatever this was.

A small, feminine hand grazed her leg next, and Ahsoka blinked behind her blindfold. "What sort of lesson was this supposed to be, anyway?" Padme asked, but the harshness in her voice was mitigated. Ahsoka imagined that her eyebrow may have quirked when she followed up with, "A naked sort of lesson?"

Anakin chuckled. "She has to learn how to defend herself against Separatists," he explained smoothly, and then Ahsoka heard tiny noises and groping again. "You know the types of things those Separatists do to, hmmm -" Kiss noise; "Beautiful -" Shuffling; "Girls." More kissing.

Padme's voice was wry. "How charitable of you to show her the way." Then she flicked at one of the clothespins on Ahsoka's nipples. "She is very pretty ..." Padme murmured.

Anakin smiled benevolently. "Teach her," he urged, his voice a low whisper. Suddenly, Ahsoka felt a hand cupping her breast, steadying it, and then the clothespin came off of the right nipple, then the left. She let out a yelp as feeling rushed back into them. Kindly, Padme's fingers caressed the swollen nubs for her, her long, dainty nails careful not to add a sting to the already inflamed flesh. "Why'd you take 'em off?" Anakin grumped from behind them.

Padme's voice rang with authority, and Ahsoka even found herself giggling a little. "Clothespins hurt, Ani," she frowned, and began removing the ones surrounding Ahsoka's twat. Her fingers were slow and methodical, however, and between that and the cool air that had been stimulating her skin for quite some time, now, Ahsoka found herself responsive to the Senator's touch. "Good girl," Padme murmured to her, and Ahsoka felt her slightly aching muscles relax - Padme was nice, and pretty, and, and - oh. She had her fingers inside Ahsoka's cunt, now.

"Mmg," Ahsoka gasped. Padme's hand traced her outer lips, tickling the fine downy hairs of her pubic area slightly before she began circling Ahsoka's clit with her digits, careful not to scratch anything vital. Ahsoka was, embarrassingly, wet and warm to the touch, but Padme did not seem to mind, in that she continued to stroke Ahsoka. A hand came and rested on her tummy, and Ahsoka whimpered with need.

Anakin's voice was soft, elated. "You should eat her out," he suggested, all too willing to offer his advice. Padme seemed to hesitate, and then all of the sudden, Ahsoka felt tendrils of Padme's long, dark hair tickle her privates. "Come on, do it," Anakin said, his voice commandeering like when he was in full battle-mode out in the field. Ahsoka wasn't sure what was happening between him and Padme, and merely squirmed as the hairs on Padme's head - because her head was now close to Ahsoka's pussy; was she on her knees? - unable to offer so much as commentary.

Sure enough, Anakin grappled with his wife's small yet sturdy frame, shoving her into a kneeling position. "Come on, Padme," he urged. "Lick her. Make her feel it. Do it for me." His lips curled into a devious smile. "You can both be my students." Quickly, he dug into his oft-used utility belt and tugged out another length of bandage, winding it loosely around his wife's neck and knotting it at the end, the rest forming a leash, of sorts, that he could hold in his fist. This he did, grabbing hold of it close to Padme's head, disabling wide movement and keeping her in place. "Or you can be my pets," he offered.

Padme seemed to be struggling a little, still. "Ani," she tried, trying to admonish him with her firm tone. "Anakin-"

"Do it," Anakin commanded darkly, and then he was crouched in front of Ahsoka as well, his hand balled in back of Padme's head, holding the leash tightly, keeping her face in front of Ahsoka's wet cunt. Then he cupped her jaw, forcing her mouth open. "Lick her pussy," he ordered, and Padme did, apprehensively. "Harder," Anakin told her, and moved her head in small jerks to mimic the intensity that he expected. Padme made a panicked noise after several moments of vigorously tonguing Ahsoka's vagina, having nowhere to collect the drool that had collected inside and along her mouth. Eventually, it coated her chin, and dripped off of her lips.

Mercifully, Anakin let her go. "Keep licking," he ordered, and Padme did, using her hands now for leverage. She caressed the backs of Ahsoka's legs and her tight little ass while her tongue plowed the crevices of her most private area, swirling around Ahsoka's clit and nibbling at the inner walls of her cunt. For her part, Ahsoka was awash in sensations, new feelings that she hadn't even known existed, mixed with the discomfort of being spread open on her back, vulnerable to the world. She moaned and shivered as Padme swabbed over her pussy with her mouth, wiggling and squirming as the ropes bit into her now-flushed orange skin a little.

She was close, oh, so close, when Anakin ordered the halt of her release. "Mmmfffgggh!" Ahsoka sobbed as Padme's mouth was yanked away; for her part, the Senator was grateful for the break, wiping her face briefly with the back of her hand. Alternately, Ahsoka heard her Master chuckle.

"The purpose of this exercise is patience, Snips," he chortled, and Ahsoka wanted to kick him. Then she heard her Master tell Padme to play with her breasts, and that he would be back "in a moment". Dutifully, Padme came to sit by Ahsoka's upper body, running her fingers gently over the Togruta teen's face and softly touching her nipples. Ahsoka whimpered as the sensation went straight back between her legs.

After what seemed like an eternity, Anakin returned. "So that's where that went," Padme remarked accusingly. Ahsoka didn't have time to wonder what "that" was before an electronic sound refocused her attention. "Brace yourself, sweetie," Padme murmured sympathetically, and then Anakin pressed the massager right up against her clit.

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Ahsoka screamed. Anakin outright laughed. Ahsoka continued squeaking and jerking spastically while he found the right combination of direct stimulation and teasing, wiggling the device around with the long handle and applying various amounts of pressure until Ahsoka was moaning languidly, pleading behind her gag. Obedient to her 'owner', Padme played with Ahsoka's breasts, lapping at them, tracing them with her tongue and fingers and even her teeth. Then, as she was ready once more to launch into her orgasm, Anakin moved the massager away.

"Mmm-mmm!" Ahsoka protested, willing to do anything to bring the sensations back. "Nnnnnn."

"I don't know if you've been patient enough, Snippers-"

"Ani, come on!"

"Okay, fine," Anakin muttered, and replaced the massager in its special spot. Ahsoka bucked and moaned frenetically, chewing furiously at the underwear in her mouth. "Padme, un-gag her and kiss her," Ahsoka's Master ordered. "Kiss her hard."

Padme did. The gag was slightly soggy, but she threw it aside, cradled Ahsoka's head, and pressed their mouths together, swirling her talented tongue along Ahsoka's tongue and teeth. With her free hand, Padme toyed with Ahsoka's tits, while Anakin rode out her various thrusts against the massager, building her up for yet another time into a steady orgasm. When Ahsoka finally came, she gasped into Padme's mouth, her chest heaving, the massager whirring faithfully against her sore privates as she was satiated. When Anakin took the device away, the flesh of her vagina still sang its praises, still reacting to the strong vibrations.

Ahsoka sagged against the chair in the aftermath, her head pounding, every muscle feeling as if it had been exercised. Distantly, she heard Anakin switch the massager off, but it sounded very far away. "Help me untie her," he told/asked Padme. Ahsoka felt her legs being lowered first, though her ankles were left tied together ("No, leave them like that," Anakin told Padme when she tried to change that), and her wrists still bound, though she was unfettered from the chair and helped, gratefully, into a standing position, albeit still rather immobile. Her back hurt, and various parts of her were sweaty. Anakin removed her shirt-blindfold, and she blinked at him uncertainly, wanting to make sure this - whatever this was - was okay.

Her Master just smiled. "Good girl," he crooned. They both looked at Padme, whose lips were kiss-swollen, her skin creamy and soft-looking. She gave Ahsoka a small smile, but looked as uncertain about formalities as the Togruta teen felt. Fortunately, Anakin had never been one to get caught up in etiquette, or even know quite what it was. "I want to fuck you," he announced, leering at Padme, who held her arms in front of her chest, still clothed in skimpy lingerie, as if they would effectively shield her. His gaze swept down her thin frame. "I want to watch you ride a cock."

"Ani," Padme murmured disapprovingly, and her cheeks flushed.

Anakin didn't seem to notice. "Snips, lie down in the living room," he told her. They all glanced down at her bound ankles. "Oh," he blinked, and then in a couple of short strides, he had Ahsoka hanging in a completely undignified fashion over his shoulder, naked for her boots and the beads woven around her montrails, rope around her wrists and ankles. "I'll do it," Anakin announced, chuckling. His hand snaked out, his fingers playing with Ahsoka's ass crack while she squirmed on his shoulder. He set her down length-wise on Obi-Wan's favorite rug, and then strode into his small bedroom for the second time since Ahsoka had come over.

"What's he doing now?" the Togruta murmured. Padme rolled her eyes a little.

Anakin came back into the room, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Ta da," he announced, and held up his latest 'find' (from Padme's quarters, no less): A head harness. A head harness with a thick, purple dildo strapped to it, no less.

Padme scoffed. "Is there anything in your collection that wasn't in my collection first?" she asked. Ahsoka snickered from the floor. Anakin walked towards her and she gazed up at him in mock innocence. She didn't protest when he hauled her up by the arms. Kneeling, he hung the harness carefully around her head-tails, clasping it behind her head. Then he repositioned her prone on the ground, grabbing up a small pillow to place under her head, and flicked the end of the fake penis, as if testing it. Ahsoka let out a grunt, eyes wide, curious.

Anakin stood again and turned towards Padme. "Now for you," he rasped, reaching out a hand and calling the makeshift leash around his wife's neck to him with the Force. Padme gasped as she was fairly yanked forward, tottering on her high heels. "I want you to ride it," he told Padme as he gripped her shoulders and dotted her neck with kisses. He unsnapped the piece of lingerie that blocked him from out-and-out playing with her breasts, tossing it aside. "I want you to sit on Ahsoka's face and ride that cock."

"Ani, you're so obscene," Padme groaned, but her nipples were rock-hard. She allowed Anakin to remove her underwear, stepping over them carefully with her pointy heels, and walked obediently and crouched over Ahsoka's upper body with her husband gripping the bandage-leash with his robotic hand, tightly, so that if Padme stopped acquiescing to his cues to walk forward and such, her head would be fairly snapped back.

She hovered over the Togruta girl's harnessed face hesitantly, not wanting to hurt her, and worried about the penetration. "Are you wet?" Anakin asked her suddenly, and then his hand was sweeping between her vaginal lips. "Snips, be a good girl and help the Senator be more ready for this," he ordered. Nodding, Ahsoka lifted her bound together hands to Padme's crotch, rubbing the soft thatch of pubic hair with her fingers. Padme moaned softly and worked herself carefully into a position on her knees, still enough above Ahsoka to allow access to her pussy. Methodically, Ahsoka began to finger the Senator, rubbing her digits around in the increasing moisture and circling Padme's clit. Padme's mouth was open in a surprised moan, and Ahsoka took that to mean she was doing a good job.

Anakin seemed to think so too, apparently. "Okay, now put it in you," he commanded, reaching down and wiggling the dildo again. Then he steadied it and watched Padme lower herself onto the dick, groaning and lifting herself off and then putting herself back on it a few times in a row until it was considerably comfortable. "Ahsoka, make sure it stays in the right place," Anakin told his Padawan, and she did, replacing Anakin's hold on the device with her own hand.

A rhythm was established, very slow, at first. Padme's legs shook a bit as she struggled to keep her heels from biting into Ahsoka's flesh, and also to concentrate on the task at hand. She felt Anakin's hands on her breasts, rubbing them, pinching her nipples. Occasionally, he tugged on her leash as if to remind her that it was there, that she was his. She began to moan as she felt her cunt start to respond to the sensations provided by the toy strapped to Ahsoka's face, and as her apprehensions started to fade away, replaced, at least momentarily, by the sensations provided by the act. She gripped Ahsoka underneath her as the stimulation grew greater. She was riding the dildo now as Anakin had wanted, fucking it, truly. Her eyes met Ahsoka's, and the Togruta teen's gaze was trusting, even a bit bemused. 'What an impossible man', her expression seemed to say, and Padme couldn't help but agree.

Suddenly, Padme felt Anakin cup her face, his cock out and in his other hand. "Suck it," he commanded, and she did, opening her mouth automatically and taking in a considerable length of his penis. She deep-throated him a couple of times, allowing him to tug on her hair, which had gotten considerably messier than since she'd arrived and the leash roughly, directing her, possessing her. After a moment to breathe, Padme leaned over and flickered her tongue over Anakin's cock-slit several times in quick succession. "You're evil," Anakin choked out, his eyes narrowing. Padme smiled triumphantly. Then she squawked when Anakin picked her clear up off of the dildo and shoved her just as suddenly into a kneeling position.

"Time to fuck you," he announced. He walked in back of Padme, now on all fours hovering over Ahsoka, and began fingering her ass hole. Immediately, Ahsoka began playing with Padme's pussy again, and looked to Anakin for approval. He smiled at her. "Good girl, Snips." Grabbing the leash again, he tugged at his wife's neck. "Now I want you to suck the dildo like you just did my cock," he told her. He positioned himself and entered her, gripping Padme's hips as he threw himself into the task with relish. Padme moaned at his thrusts, and at Ahsoka's fingers, which were trying hard to establish a similar rhythm inside Padme's pussy, and began lapping at the dildo, stained with the juices from her cunt. Pretty soon, her mouth had fitted around it like a sheath, and she gagged a little as she was thrust on it again and again.

Anakin came first, his build-up swift and easy. "Amazing," he whispered as he caught his breath. He stroked himself languidly as his erection waned, and watched his wife and his apprentice continue their respective tasks. "Good," he said, pleased by their obedience, and also at the surge of energy, laced with the Force, that ran through his veins. He made a hand motion, and Padme scooted off of Ahsoka when she saw it. "Take off the harness," their Master said, and Padme helped unaffix it from around the back of Ahsoka's head. Anakin nodded approvingly. "Snips, finish off the Senator," he said, eyes glittering.

Padme lay on the rug, half-wondering whether Master Kenobi would be able to tell what had been going on, and if he would pretend that he didn't notice. She spread her legs, and Ahsoka hobbled between her knees, her limbs still bound. She shoved her face into Padme's nether regions, working immediately on her clit, using her hands as leverage and also to continue fingering the former Queen of Naboo. She played with Padme's ass as well, sliding her fingers between the crack, wiggling them around in the orifice that Anakin's cock had stretched considerably. She had both hands and her mouth all working on the other woman's genitals when Padme's chest started to heave. Ahsoka sped up her movements, bearing down simultaneously to meet with the Senator's own thrusts. "AAAHHHH KRIFF!" Padme moaned as she came, her orgasm pounding in furious waves through her body, her clit vibrating under Ahsoka's tongue. She let her legs slide into a prone position, her entire body resting, slightly sweaty, along the ground.

Ahsoka glanced at her uncertainly, waiting for a sign, yet again, that whatever this happened to be was all right. Padme glanced at her and smiled, motioning Ahsoka to come to her. The Togruta slid up the Senator's body, and gratefully brought her face down for Padme to kiss; their lips locked, and Ahsoka felt Padme's tongue slide over hers repeatedly. "Maybe we'll have to do this again," Padme enticed, and Ahsoka grinned.

Anakin smirked. "Very nice," he said approvingly. At this, Padme sat up and embraced Ahsoka protectively, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe it's not for you, Ani." Ahsoka laughed. Then she squawked when Anakin reached out and hauled her into his arms by the wrists and ankles.

"Maybe I should hog-tie you," he suggested, and made a show of hanging Ahsoka by her tied limbs upside down. A devious look crossed his face. "Or maybe ..." he trailed off, and set Ahsoka down again, "I should tickle you!" He began to do just that. Ahsoka's peals of laughter combined with numerous pleas for him to stop.

Padme crossed her arms. "Let the poor thing go, Ani," she suggested.

"What for?" Anakin asked, continuing to tickle the squealing Ahsoka. "It could be an endurance exercise."

"Now, Ani!"

"You never let me have any fun," Anakin muttered, but quit tickling his Padawan, and then carefully untied her. Then, impulsively, he kissed her squarely on the mouth. "I guess maybe you do," he relented. Ahsoka smiled as she watched Padme walk over and kiss Anakin. There was something about it that didn't quite gel with everything she'd been taught by the Jedi, but something else entirely told her that they belonged together.

*

 

The next afternoon, Ahsoka stood in front of the Jedi Council, breathing in the crisp air that circulated the rounded room. She fidgeted a bit inside of her robes as Master Windu scrutinized the datapad that her Master had brought along. Anakin, for his part, stood silently, strongly, steadily beside her, not looking nervous at all.

Finally, Windu set the thin pad down. "Padawan Tano," he said, his deep voice breaking the silence clearly, yet not making her any less nervous. "For the mastery of your latest katas, and also a 'proven, new-found respect for patience and obedience to authority' -" he trailed off after quoting her Master's words, almost as if he didn't quite believe they had come from Anakin Skywalker - "You have earned your latest bead. Please add it to your Padawan chain, and keep working hard."

The bead was passed to Anakin, who, as tradition mandated, was supposed to bestow it on Ahsoka. "Good girl, Snips," he smiled at her, and strung the bead onto her chain, showing her how it sparkled and caught the light. "My patient Padawan."

Ahsoka beamed.


End file.
